


Peter meets the avengers

by AmyWoolner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Iron-Dad and Spider-Son, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Peter goes to Stark tower after school, like usual, however he doesn't know that the Avengers are there.Peter is a badass and Steve totally deserves it.Iron-dad and Spider-sonPlease don't repost my fics elsewhere! I know I've given permission before to do so but unless I've given you specifically permission please don't! I am really glad you like my work but please don't repost it!





	Peter meets the avengers

**Author's Note:**

> quick side note I only know very minimal Italian so I think it's all correct but if I've translated something wrong (which is highly probable) I'm sorry. I have written the English next to it to save you having to translate it yourself or guess what it says but if you're Italian I am sorry <3

The lift dings as it reaches the floor and everyone sitting in the living area turns to look at it. As far as they're concerned they're not expecting anyone else. When a teenage boy walks out of it, headphones on and backpack slung lazily over his shoulder, they look even more confused.

"Hey, Tony, guess what I did today!" The kid says as he takes off his headphones and chucks his bag on the table in the kitchen, and the avengers turn to Tony, thoroughly confused.

"Hey, kid, what did you do today? How was that algebra test?" Tony asks, seemingly ignoring the fact that the avengers have no idea who he is, they don't miss the way his eyes light up and he smiles over at the kid, who still hasn't noticed them, since he's currently in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

"I absolutely smashed it. And I had a free period after Maths cause my teacher for English wasn't in, right, so I went to an empty lab and I worked on a-" Peter finally looks over and he freezes. Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson are sat on the sofas with Tony and Rhodey. Peter and Tony speak in Italian to each other occasionally when they don't want anyone to hear their conversation, so Peter finishes his sentence about working on his web shooters in the language he hoped none of the avengers knows. "-nuovo design per i miei tiratori... Er, hi." He mutters and Tony throws an apologetic look to Peter for not letting him know the avengers would be there. 

"Hey, Peter. How was school?" Rhodey asks and Peter shrugs, still shocked at who is sat there watching him. The avengers look confused and Peter isn't sure if it's because there's a teenager they don't know or if it's because he's talking Italian to Tony.

"It was alright, er..." He pauses before looking at Tony. "Cosa stanno facendo qui?"  _(What are they doing here?)_

"Te lo dirò più tardi, prometti. _(I'll tell you later, promise.)_ " Tony says and Peter bites his lip.

"I'm gonna head to the, er, to the lab." He stutters, backing up slowly until his back hits the kitchen table.

"Hang on a sec, Pete." Tony says, standing up and walking over to him. He's standing so his back is to the avengers and he's blocking Peter from their view.

"I'm sorry I forgot to warn you they were here, kid." Tony says softly.

"S'okay Tony. But, like, why are they here?" Peter asks and Tony sighs.

"I, well Rhodey, thought it would be a good idea, you know, to try and make amends cause of the whole war thing. I should have told you though, I'm sorry."

"Have Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers apologized for your parents yet?" Peter asks, knowing they can probably hear him but not caring. They broke Tony, he almost started drinking again.

"No, Pete. But it's okay." Tony says and Peter shakes his head.

"No it's not! Erano degli stronzi!  _(They were assholes)_ They- They lied to you." He says, not understanding why Tony is so calm about them being there.

"Figlio _(Son)_ , please, I- I know this is hard to understand but please trust me on this one." Tony asks and if he didn't look so serious and so desperate for Peter to agree then he would have continued arguing, but he knows this means a lot to Tony.

"Fine. But I'm not gonna be forgiving." Peter mutters and Tony smiles at him.

"I wouldn't expect anything else, Kid. Well done on that test, by the way. I'm proud of you." Tony says, patting his shoulder, and Peter grins, dimples and all.

"Thanks Tony."

"Alright, now do you want me to introduce you to them?" Tony asks.

"Er, not especially." Peter mutters but he allows Tony to lead him over to the living area.

"Okay, so this is Peter." Tony says, his arm round Peters shoulders, and the avengers look at the two of them.

"And Peter is?" Steve asks, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"Peter is my-"

"His intern." Peter finishes for him, and Tony nods.

"Peter is my intern." Peter is much more than Tony's intern, and they both know it, but they don't need anyone else to know that.

"Nice to meet you, Peter." Clint says, offering a smile, and Peter nods in his direction.

"You too, Mr. Barton." Peter says, keeping close to Tony's side.

"So, you've got a kid you didn't tell us about?" Steve asks and Peter looks over at him, sat next to Bucky, and narrows his eyes, standing up straighter.

"He's not my kid." Tony says, but his grip on Peters shoulder tightens and Peter moves slightly closer to him.

"You still kept it from us." Steve says and Peter is very aware of the other avengers keeping quiet and just watching the two.

"Firstly it has a name. Secondly you mean like you kept quiet about who killed Tony's parents?" Peter says, not being able to keep his mouth shut.

"Pete-" Tony starts but he's interrupted by Bucky.

"Kid you don't know the whole story." Bucky says and Peter glares at him.

"Cazzate! So you didn't kill Tony's parents then?" Peter snaps.

"Pete it's okay." Tony whispers. He can feel Peters pulse and his heart is racing.

"No, It's not." Peter says and Rhodey stands up from the sofa.

"Alright, come on guys. Pete, you wanna come to the lab with me?" He says, walking over to him.

"Oh, so Rhodey knew about the kid?" Steve asks and Peter glares at him again.

"Rhodey cared enough to come here to see Tony." Peter snaps and Rhodey places a hand on Peters shoulder.

"Okay, lets go, buddy." He says softly, and Tony lets go of Peter so Rhodey can lead him out of the room, but Peter grabs his hand and Tony looks down at him and Peter looks so concerned and worried and scared that Tony walks with him and Rhodey to the lab, muttering "Be right back" as he leaves.

"You know, the kid had a point." Natasha says.

"I mean he's a kid, Steve. You were a bit harsh on him." Clint adds and Steve sighs.

"Yeah, I know."

"I liked him. Sassy, smart, and adorable. Not to mention he isn't afraid to say it how it is." Natasha says and Clint agrees.

"Anyone else think he sounds familiar though?" Sam asks and Natasha nods.

"I was thinking that, but I can't place his voice."

///

"I'm sorry we dragged you out of that, Kid." Rhodey says and Tony nods.

"If it was up to me I would have loved to see you kick Steve's ass."

"Yeah well if it was up to me I would have put on my suit, activated kill mode and then shot him 17 times consecutively." Peter mumbles and Tony chuckles.

"And this is why I love you. Also why we had to get you out of the room." He says and Peter shrugs.

"Alright fine, I wont kill him. But I am gonna punch him in the face next time I see him."

"Maybe not a good idea." Rhodey says.

"Wait a second Rhodey, he may be onto something."

"What?"

"Well Pete is the only avenger stronger than Steve, besides Bruce and Thor, without needing mechanics or technology. He could break cap's jaw with one blow."

"I'm not sure encouraging this behaviour is a good idea, Tony." Rhodey looks genuinely worried.

"Rhodey you gotta admit you've wanted to deck Captain America ever since you found out he knew about Barnes and Tony's parents." Peter says and Rhodey hesitates before sighing.

"Alright fine, I'll allow one punch for the asshole soldier. One. And if anyone asks I didn't give you permission and I will deny all knowledge." Rhodey says and Peter and Tony share a look before they both grin.

Peter starts working in the lab while Rhodey goes back up to the avengers with Tony, and after a few hours he goes up to get an energy drink out of the fridge. His bag is still on the table in the kitchen and when he walks into the room he walks straight over to his bag. He's so tempted to throw a web shooter on and fuck the avengers up, but he knows Rhodey will be mad and Tony will get told off for it, so instead he pulls out his chemistry textbook and notebook and flicks through it while sipping his red bull, seemingly calm as anything, and he's ignoring the avengers who he can feel staring at him.

 

The avengers, on the other hand, are watching Peter as if he's a bomb about to blow up, so when he looks up and calls Tony they can't help but jump.

"Tony, how did you merge JARVIS with an organic host?" He asks casually and the avengers look between the two of them. Peter is looking back at his notebook curiously, tapping his pen against his lip.

"Why?" Tony asks and Peter looks up at him quickly, shooting him an innocent look.

"Er, no reason, just curious."

"Okay. I don't believe you, but okay. Really though, why? What are you planing?" Tony asks, not believing its just curiosity for a second.

"Alright well, hypothetically, if I was to hypothetically want to hypothetically transfer my AI, hypothetically, into a hypothetical organic host, hypothetically, then, you know, hypothetically, how could I, er, hypothetically do that? Hypothetically speaking? Because I've done the completely hypothetical science and I don't think this is right. Hypothetically." Peter asks, a small innocent smile on his face, and Tony rolls his eyes.

"I'm guessing this isn't at all hypothetical?" He asks and Peter bites his lip.

"One to many hypothetically's?" He asks.

"More like 11. But I mean, why do you wanna transfer Karen to an organic host anyway?"

"Oh, I don't. I'm making a new AI so Karen has a friend but obviously they can't both be where Karen is, and if the new one is just on a computer then it'll get bored or feel left out of the action so I'm gonna build an organic robot host for it." Peter says and it's so innocent and sweet that Tony cant help but smile as he stands up and walks over to Peter, looking down at his notebook.

"Damn kid." He mutters. "Bruce come look at this." Tony says and Bruce walks over and reads over Tony's shoulder.

"Christ. How did he do that?" Bruce asks, taking the notebook from Tony and reading it again.

"What, er, what did he do?" Rhodey asks, standing up and walking over. The other avengers watching cautiously from the sofa. Tony is looking at Peter in shocked awe and Peter has a small nervous smile on his face and faint blush on his cheeks.

"He did what me and Bruce couldn't. How did you know to do that?" Tony asks Peter, who shrugs, taking his notebook back from a still stunned Bruce and adding a few formulas or ideas to his notes.

"Figured you can't merge it without essentially troubleshooting both the AI and the organic host because otherwise it won't be compatible like when you use the wrong charger with your phone and it just doesn't work cause it's unsupported or something. Either that or you get a virus and you don't need to have an AI in their own organic host with a virus cause god knows what will happen then I mean it could be the beginning of the technological uprising." Peter continues to write as he starts to explain before going on a small tangent, which Tony is very used to.

"But- how did you figure this out?" Bruce asks and Peter shrugs again.

"I mean, it's just science, really, isn't it. Not too hard to figure out." Peter mumbles, things like this are easy for him.

"He's a genius, But actually though. He's got an IQ of over 160." Tony says and Bruce raises an eyebrow.

"Shit, kid." He mutters and Peter smiles slightly.

"What's a normal IQ?" Clint asks from the sofa.

"An average IQ is around 100. having an IQ of 110-140 is classed as superior intelligence. So above 160 is, like, super genius level of intelligence." Bruce says and Peter blushes again.

"So what do you think?" He asks Tony and Tony smiles slightly.

"I think if you were to hypothetically use that hypothetical math then hypothetically you could 100% successfully merge your hypothetical AI with a hypothetical organic host." Tony says and Peter grins.

"Sick! Okay I'm gonna go be hypothetical." Peter grins, grabbing his notebook and starting to leave the room before turning back around. "Oh, almost forgot." Peter says before walking over to Steve, who stands up. Peter takes a deep breath before looking Steve in the eyes and punching him as hard as he possibly can on the jaw. Steve's head snaps to the side and if Bucky hadn't of jumped up from the sofa to steady him he would have gone flying.

"What the fuck, kid!" Bucky shouts and Peter glares at him.

"That was for my dad, you asshole." Peter growls before walking towards the door.

"Sorry Rhodey. Couldn't help it." He mutters as he walks past him and Rhodey just rolls his eyes. 

 "Pete." Tony says and Peter stops in the doorway.

"Lo so, lo so, mi dispiace  _(I know, I know, I'm sorry.)_ " He says and Tony shakes his head, trying to suppress a smile.

"Non quello che stavo per dire figlio _(not what I was about to say son)_. You left your textbook on the table." He says, throwing it to Peter, who catches it with a smile.

"Thanks, dad." He says before leaving the avengers in a shocked silence.

 

"How- How did he punch Steve that hard and not break his arm?" Sam asks and Tony shoots a look at Rhodey, both of them wondering what excuse they can use.

"He's er, been training with me and Tony." Rhodey says and Natasha shakes her head.

"That doesn't mean a 14 year old kid should be able to punch a super soldier without shattering every bone in their arm."

"He's 16." Tony glares at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Tony what aren't you telling us?" She asks softly.

"It's not my story to tell." Tony says before turning to Rhodey. "I'll be in the lab, if you need me."

 

"Hey, buddy." Tony says as he walks into the lab. Peter is looking at a holographic blueprint of something or another, and when he hears Tony he looks over at him and smiles before frowning.

"Did you get in trouble?" Peter asks and Tony chuckles as he walks over.

"No, kiddo, it's okay. They have, however, asked how you could punch an enhanced super soldier without so much as a wince." Tony says and Peter bites his lip.

"Should- should I tell them about Spider-Man?" Peter asks hesitantly and Tony sighs, putting his hand on Peters shoulder and squeezing softly.

"It's entirely up to you, Pete. We tried to tell them that you've been training with us but they didn't buy it. You could always tell them you're enhanced or something, if you don't want them to know you're Spider-Man." Tony suggests and Peter sighs.

"Might as well just tell them the truth." He says and Tony nods.

"Okay, son. You wanna do it now or do you wanna work on your hypothetical science?" Tony asks with a smile and Peter chuckles.

"Lets get it over and done with." He says, standing up and leaning into Tony's side. Tony wraps his arm around Peters shoulders and leads him back to the front room.

 

"Okay kid, the floor is yours." Tony says as they enter the room, catching the attention of the avengers, who all sit up straight and focus on the kid. Peter glances at Steve to see a bruise on his jaw and and ice pack pressed to his nose and he feels satisfaction settle in his stomach.

"Er, well... Tony said that you are wondering how I punched Mr. Rogers without breaking an arm or something which I guess is fair enough I mean it is essentially the same as punching the iron man suit which also isn't fun I can tell you that for nought-"

"Pete." Tony says softly because he's rambling and Peter takes a deep breath.

"I'm Spider-Man." Peter says and the avengers look at him for a second before Natasha and Sam look at each other.

"I knew I knew his voice!" Sam says and Steve frowns.

"You- You're Spider-Man? But- I threw a jet bridge at you! I threw a jet bridge at a 16 year old..." Steve trails off and Peter shrugs.

"Actually I was 15 at the time. But I broke your nose so..."

"How strong are you?" Natasha asks and Peter shrugs, looking at Tony.

"When we trained a few days ago he was able to lift 10 ton." Tony says and Bucky chokes on his drink.

"Damn kid, Steve can only life like 500kg." Sam says and Peter shrugs.

"So how did you get super strength?" Natasha asks.

"Went on a field trip to Oscorp. Got bit by a radioactive spider. Suddenly I can stick to walls and lift 142 times my weight. Basically got the abilities of a spider." Peter says and Natasha nods.

"So, do you produce that web?" Clint asks and Peter shakes his head.

"Nah. Made it."

"Are you all just ignoring the fact that Peter called Tony dad earlier?" Bruce asks and Peter bites his lip, stepping closer to Tony's side, Tony's arm still around his shoulders.

"Well, I'm not his biological dad..."

"But?" Steve asks and Peter narrows his eyes at the soldier because he still hasn't apologised about Tony's parents.

"But my parents died when I was 4 and my uncle died just over a year ago and Tony has helped me and my aunt a lot and yeah, he's basically my dad." Peter finishes and Tony squeezes his shoulder.

"Any other questions or can my kid go back to being a nerd in the lab?" Tony asks and everyone notices how Peter went from being 'the' kid to being 'my' kid and Peter smiles slightly and the avengers see the happy glint in Tony's eyes and none of them want to ruin this moment between the two so they shake their heads and let Peter disappear into the hallway, Tony watching him walk away with a proud smile.


End file.
